


In 5 Months

by smhbarry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x09, F/M, Tears, midseason finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhbarry/pseuds/smhbarry
Summary: My own version and writing of the big reveal in episode 3x09, Present





	

Barry was violently thrown onto the ground in a familiar street: Infantino St. Confusion and worry were his only emotions.

As he stepped out further towards the opening of the alley, he spotted himself... and _Iris._

" _Don't!"_ He heard himself call out. "Please...Don't! Don't do this."

"Finally, I am free of you..." said Savitar.

Barry looked at himself with fear. Savitar was manhandling Iris with not a look of regret on his face.

"Barry... I love you." Her cheeks were drowning in tears and her sobs cried out as she looked at her boyfriend, horrified and scared.

"Hey..." He began. "Don't say that, alright? You're gonna be alright."

He turned to Savitar. "I'm begging you- just-"

Iris sobbed again. "Barry!"

Real-time Barry could feel his cheeks growing hot and tears peeking at his eyes, but still not quite aware of where he was and why.

Savitar slashed out his long sword. "You lose, Barry."

And as everything seemed to slow down, real-time Barry carefully watched the demonic creature stab his sword into the heart of his soulmate, while his other self ran, as fast as he could, and still wasn't fast enough to save her.

_He wasn't fast enough to save her._

_To save his soulmate._

_To save his girlfriend._

_To save his best friend._

_The one that got him through every day, the one that kept him going and lifted his spirits because they were just **made** for each other._

_He wasn't fast enough to save **Iris.**_

Barry finished his path towards her and caught her limp body as she was about to hit the ground.

He held her, lifeless, not a muscle moving- just the bleeding heart a beautiful woman that deserved so much more.

" _Iris,_ " he breathed, "Iris. Iris, please." Tears flooded his eyes and his face became flushed. "Iris, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

He cried out for her, longed for her to still be in there somewhere. He held as tight as he could as each tiny droplet swinged from his eyelashes and onto her bleeding body. His gloved hands ran through her dark, silky hair.

"I love you! Please, you can't leave me!"

His head bowed into the crook of her neck where he sobbed long, hard tears.

Real-time Barry didn't believe what he was witnessing. He expected a lifetime full of Iris West. A lifetime full of just the happiness he needed. But here's where it all ended.

This was a life he couldn't imagine, couldn't bare. Is this the future? Is this an alteration of the past? Is this just a big, crazy nightmare?

Was his happiness finally taken away from him... for good?

 


End file.
